Adeline Light/Relationships
Family † denotes death at current time Addy’s parents are endlessly patient and put up with her whims and whimsy, and one can even argue that they spoil her. The reason why she is able to care for others is because of her cousin, who remembers to keep her in check. While usually fearless, Addy is quite apprehensive of her grandmother. Ting freezes up and goes very stiff when their grandmother walk past, and stops Addy from carrying out her wilder antics in her presence. Addy finds Ting’s out of character behaviour bewildering, and tends to avoid her grandmother because of this. Her view on her destiny is partially influenced by her parents and grandmother, as they believe that going through the story was the only way her mother could become more sensible. Her grandmother takes this mentality one step further, and views that following one's destiny is all that matters. Addy has a lot of younger siblings, but since they are much younger and she is usually as mature than them, their relationship isn’t very sibling-like. Of course, they still have fun and play games, but Addy feels a lot more comfortable with her cousin. Qing Ting-An Since her aunt died in a freak accident before she was born, Addy’s parents had to consult Headmaster Grimm and the court philosophers. Following the advice given, they adopted a child to fill in the role of Princess Makemnoit. The child grew up to be her cousin, Ting-An, and as they grew up together, they were almost like sisters. Addy adores her cousin and constantly relies on her help. This dependency is unfair to both girls, but they don't make an effort to change the dynamic — Addy's curse prevents her from learning from her mistakes, and Ting feels needed and important when she helps Addy. Friends Addy is a pretty sociable person and befriends people from both the Royal and Rebel sides. While she can be irresponsible and earn the ire of her group mates, she makes it up with her creativity and ideas. Even though Addy makes friends easily, they find it difficult to get to know her better, as she doesn’t open up and share her troubles (if she even realises that she is bothered). The only one who knows her hidden sides, including those she is not aware of, is her cousin. Excellent Charming Addy first met Rebecca in Kingdom Management, where they were partners, and immediately felt a kindred spirit. The friendly princesses struck up an engaging conversation, but found themselves scolded furiously by Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen (in her opinion, Addy doesn’t think she missed much lesson. it was spellbindingly boring, and Rebecca’s idea of transporting a lake into the castle was hexcellent). In their free time, they liked to swim in the lake near the school, or join in on Briar’s hextreme sports, though it does not always go out as they plan. Velvet Fidus Addy first met the sweet talking trickster when Velvet tried to steal her cufflinks. Instead of getting angry (like how sane people react in response to people attempting to steal their possessions), Addy found it hilarious and floated over in her laughter. An unique friendship was forged from this eventful meeting, comprising of Addy helping Velvet steal heavy jewelry and hanging out at Velvet’s father’s shop, (as well as planning heists for the dozen diamond encrusted coats in Belle-Belle’s fairy chest). Destiny Claus Out of all her encounters, Addy would consider her meeting with Destiny the most memorable. While exploring the school’s kitchens and following the most delightful smell, Addy found Destiny and Ginger Breadhouse making sweets and treats! (tbfh, Addy developed an instantaneous crush on Destiny, which only disappeared after learning about Scarlet). Since then, Addy tags along on their baking adventures. Destiny’s joyful magic is infectious, and when she’s around the next Santa, Addy seems the slightest bit more genuine, and her laughter the slightest bit fuller. Fay Fairer Their friendship began, like how most friendships should start off, with a potential international mishap. While playing catch with Ms Peggy, Addy accidentally floated into Fay’s kingdom, nearly causing a diplomatic incident. Fortunately, Fay was understanding and managed to wave this accident aside. The two princesses naturally began bonding over pegasus-care (a good feather brush is so hard to find) and their affinity for high places. Addy greatly admires Fay’s polite and headstrong bearing, as well as her kindness, and tries to emulate her courteous demeanour. Charmaine Lexwington Min and Addy are both short jocks and sunshine kids, which explains why they got on so well. They both met at a cafe in Book End where they were queuing in line for the limited edition strawberry souffae (1. Aesthetics 2. Sweet stuff) and Min complimented Addy’s muscles. Given that they’re both vivacious and cheerful, they became good friends. Addy enjoys her friendship with Min, despite being constantly perplexed when Min hits on folks. Cosmo Galante Given that Cosmo and Addy are both sporty and sunshiney kids, spell yes they became good friends. Addy doesn’t quite remember how she met Cosmo (was it when Cosmo was playing bookball and she overheard a joke he made during half-time? Or when she was helping the cheerhexing team and floated off until he managed to catch her rope?), but either way, she enjoys spending time with him. * They often go horse riding (or well, pegasus riding for her) * tbfh, she had a crush on him because his smile was ridiculously charming, but it dissipated a while later Ventura Lass When you come across Ventura and Addy, the first thing you might notice is their height difference. The second would be how loudly they’re laughing. Addy met Ventura at a cheerhexing session (though she isn’t part of the team, she helps them out). Both girls became fast friends, and often spend their time cracking jokes and exchanging puns. One to thrive on attention, Addy particularly appreciates how much Ventura appreciates her jokes, and how Ventura brings her more puns to use. Kiyoko Sakura Kiyoko and Addy met at one of Briar’s hextreme sports events when they were assigned to the same team, and they found that they got along really well. Both girls were adventurous, and their boldness plays off the other’s, resulting in them inviting each other to participate in increasingly hextreme levels of activities. * btw, they crushed Briar’s hextreme events. While Addy isn’t particularly competitive, Kiyoko hypes her up to take more daring actions (vice versa), and they ended up leaving the other competitors in the dust. Joy Starr Destiny and Addy are friends, which is why it’s unsurprising that the future Mrs Claus befriended her too. Once again, they met at the kitchens when Destiny invited both girls to bake Christmas cookies in September to test the recipe (at least, that was the intention of the Clauses — Addy only tagged along for the tasting). Addy was enchanted by Joy’s warm and soothing nature, and felt surprisingly peaceful when interacting with her (a rare sight from the flighty princess). She adores hanging out with Joy, and likes to bring up the fact that “''You’re joyful and I’m a delight''”. Vanilla P. Queen Before there was Van/Ting (or whatever their ship name is), there was Van and Addy’s friendship — which could probably fill a season with fluff. Addy met Van at one of the social causes Ting helped organise, and immediately struck up a friendship with the jovial princess. One to bask in attention, Addy enjoys being fussed over (or as Van declares, ‘''adopted as a daughter because she’s too cute''’) and thought it was an easy conclusion to help match make Van with her cousin. She helped Van pass Ting love letters (but makes no attempt to hide the identity of the ‘secret sender’ — though Ting had already guessed within minutes of opening the letter) and joined their initial dates studying sessions as wingman for the moments when Van freezes. Angeline "Angie" Patchwork Addy honestly?? adores Angie?? so much??? The girls are both really sociable and energetic which is why they get along extremely well, and Addy enjoys doing pretty much everything with the next patchwork girl. They like to visit the shops around Ever After High (especially the cafes along Bookend) and are also very physically affectionate friends, given that Angie is built for hugging and Addy is strong. * She thinks that it’s a pity that Angie can’t eat food and bought her a cake-shaped soft toy for her birthday. Angie pretended to chew on it. They’re just very cute and soft (sob). * Once, Addy wore Ting’s shoes instead of her golden ones and got carried away by the wind. Angie tried to anchor her to the ground and was also lifted up because she’s really light Unfortunately, given Addy’s curse and insensitive nature, she tends to engage in toxic optimism which enables Angie’s unhealthy mindset and unwillingness to dwell on negative emotions. It’s a lamentable situation given that they are both such strong forces of optimism. Iris-Vivienne Madden Ivy’s an adorable underclassman and Addy enjoys spending time with her, though she sometimes talks about her secrets and all that negative stuff. Addy tunes out when it happens, since it seems like Ivy doesn’t take her advice to just be happy into consideration. Acquaintances Addy thinks of everyone she meets as friends, but unexpectedly, for such a sociable princess, she can be selective of who she hangs out with. Hence, Addy tends to avoid cynical or pessimistic people. She is the type to live in the moment, and isn’t the sort to contemplate the past or plan ahead. Hence, she finds it difficult (and boring) around such folks, and considers them as acquaintances instead. Kingston Rulington Addy doesn’t hate her future prince per se, but does find it tiring to spend time with him. Whenever they run into each other, he tends to complain about the same issues, and while Addy initially thought of it (finding things to nitpick about each other) as a fun game, it quickly got boring when Kingston ran out insults and stormed off. Ever since, Addy prefers to leave when the conversation between them becomes uninteresting. Honestly, if Kingston was less prickly around Addy and felt comfortable talking to her, Addy would’ve found him hilarious. Kingston tends to be extremely dramatic when he wants to impress others, and Addy would’ve really found his impulsiveness and sense of adventure fun. Pet What better animal suits a princess with no gravity than a flying horse? Ms Peggy rescues Addy when she is too high for others to retrieve, and loves to play fetch with Addy, except Addy is the ball and the game is done in the sky. Romance While Addy gets infatuated really easily, she loses interest in the person almost as quickly. Anyway, she is never sure if she’s attracted to the person or just admires them as people. She believes that ”you cannot fall in love in isolation”, platonically or otherwise. As a result of this mindset, Addy prefers to pay attention to her friends and family instead of actively looking for romantic partners. Category:Subpages